Who knew
by SalemaW
Summary: Gabriel avait promis de revenir. Il avait promis à Sam. Trois ans après l'Apocalypse, Sam attend toujours.


Un petit Sabriel cette fois-ci.

Rien ne m'appartient, ni la chanson (de Pink), ni les personnages du Supernatural. Cette fois ci, ça sera une petite song-fic assez triste. Bon, ok, très triste. Non mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, hein ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **You took my hand** **  
** **You showed me how** **  
** **You promised me you´d be around** **  
** **Uh huh** **  
** **That´s right** **  
** **I took your words** **  
** **And I believed** **  
** **In everything** **  
** **You said to me** **  
** **Yeah huh** **  
** **That´s right**

C'était un peu avant que nous mettions un terme à l'Apocalypse. Ce soir-là, Dean était sorti. Ce soir-là, tu étais venu me rendre visite dans ce motel miteux et sordide. Bien qu'un peu méfiant, je ne me plaignis pas de ta présence. Malgré tous les mauvais tours que tu avais pu nous jouer, je t'appréciais. Vraiment. Tu me disais que tu t'ennuyais et que tu étais venu me voir pour te distraire. Tu m'avais pris la main et tu t'étais moqué du rouge qui m'était monté aux joues. Tu avais ri et déclaré que tu ne savais pas que les élans pouvaient rougir. Tu m'avais pris la main et tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais m'embêter jusqu'à ma mort. Que tu serais toujours là, quelque part, pour faire tourner Dean en bourrique et pour poser ta main sur la mienne quand je serais seul. Cela me semblait bien. Cela me paraissait génial. Je t'ai souri et, bien sûr, je t'ai cru.

 **If someone said three years from now** **  
** **You´d be long gone** **  
** **I´d stand up and punch them up** **  
** **Cause they´re all wrong** **  
** **I know better** **  
** **Cause you said forever** **  
** **And ever** **  
** **Who knew**

Toi contre Lucifer. Ton cri d'agonie. Ta video d'adieu, à ton image. Ta disparition. C'était il y a trois ans jour pour jour, mais je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. La veille tu étais là à sourire et le lendemain tu t'étais envolé. Dean soupire lorsque je fixe des bonbons. Castiel prend un air désolé lorsque je me réveille d'une nuit de cauchemars. A chaque fois, ils tentent de me convaincre de passer à autre chose, de t'oublier, car tu es mort. Ils osent prétendre que tu ne reviendras pas. Jamais. Alors, je les frappe ou je donne un coup violent dans le mur. Ils mentent! Tu ne peux pas être mort, car tu m'as promis d'être toujours là. Tu ne peux pas être mort, car je n'ai pas serré ton corps sans vie contre moi. Je n'ai pas vu les cendres de tes ailes étalées sur le sol.

 **Remember when we were such fools** **  
** **And so convinced and just too cool** **  
** **Oh no** **  
** **No no** **  
** **I wish I could touch you again** **  
** **I wish I could still call you friend** **  
** **I´d give anything** **  
**

J'ai été stupide d'avoir été en colère contre toi, lorsque tu étais à nos côtés. Tes blagues me manquent, sincèrement. Je crois que nous étions amis. Je crois que nous étions plus que ça. Probablement. Ta main sur la mienne me manque. Je me souviens, la veille de … la veille de ce funeste jour, tu m'as enlacé. Tu m'as serré tellement fort, que j'ai cru que ma respiration allait être coupée. J'ai adoré ton odeur. J'ai adoré ta chaleur. J'ai adoré le baiser qui a suivi. Le seul et unique. Tu m'as promis, avec un sourire en coin, que tu m'en donnerais d'autres plus tard. Tu m'as promis que tu serais là. Toujours.

 **When someone said count your blessings now** **  
** **For they´re long gone** **  
** **I guess I just didn´t know how** **  
** **I was all wrong** **  
** **They knew better** **  
** **Still you said forever** **  
** **And ever** **  
** **Who knew**

Alors, je l'ai dit à mon frère et au tien. Tu sais, ce que tu m'avais promis. Castiel avait soupiré. Dean avait seulement dit que tu avais menti. Comme d'habitude, d'après lui, et que je devais arrêter de me faire du mal avec les paroles d'un "foutu embrouilleur". Il avait raison, je le savais bien, mais … Non, non, non, c'était impossible. Tu avais dis pour toujours. Tu avais promis. Alors combien de prières devrais-je encore t'adresser pour que tu reviennes? Ils croient savoir mieux que moi, mais moi j'étais là lorsque tu m'as embrassé.

 **Yeah yeah** **  
** **I´ll keep you locked in my head** **  
** **Until we meet again** **  
** **Until we** **  
** **Until we meet again** **  
** **And I won´t forget you my friend** **  
** **What happened**

Tu hantes mon esprit et mes cinq sens. Mes doigts se rappellent de ta main. Mon cerveau se souvient de ton odeur. Dans ma mémoire est ancré ton visage. Dans ma bouche demeure le goût de tes lèvres. Dans mes oreilles chante encore ta voix. Je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais, car tu reviendras. Je garde le souvenir de cette nuit, de ton étreinte, de ta promesse, précieusement enfermé dans mon cœur. Je conserve ton sourire tout au fond de mon esprit et je te le rendrais lorsque nous nous reverrons. Car nous nous reverrons, n'est-ce pas?

 **If someone said three years from now** **  
** **You´d be long gone** **  
** **I´d stand up and punch them out** **  
** **Cause they´re all wrong and**

Dean te maudit pour tes "fausses promesses". Castiel tente de me raisonner. Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Je suis certain que Crowley en serait ravi. Ce sont des menteurs. Même trois ans après, je sais que tu vas revenir, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

 **That last kiss** **  
** **I´ll cherish** **  
** **Until we meet again** **  
** **And time makes** **  
** **It harder** **  
** **I wish I could remember** **  
** **But I keep** **  
** **Your memory** **  
** **You visit me in my sleep** **  
** **My darling** **  
** **Who knew** **  
** **My darling** **  
** **I miss you** **  
** **My darling** **  
** **Who knew** **  
**

Notre baiser avait un goût de promesses. Alors pourquoi tardes-tu à te montrer ? Je suis humain et je ne vis pas le temps comme un ange tu sais. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Alors pourquoi me fais-tu autant languir ? Trois ans, c'est long. Combien de temps encore vas-tu me laisser souffrir ?

Les paupières closes, je revois ton sourire et ton regard doré. Tu es là, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Tu me manques. J'ai mal, si mal de t'avoir perdu sans avoir pu profiter de nous. J'ai mal, excepté lorsque je dors ou que je somnole, car ton souvenir s'impose à moi. Je vis avec ta mémoire sur mon épaule. Mon ange, tu me manques. Gabriel, reviens, s'il te plaît, tu avais promis …


End file.
